


Do you accept the dark, or do you push through the light?

by BirdLover345



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdLover345/pseuds/BirdLover345
Summary: Grian is surrounded by darkness, and although it hurts, he goes back to the light.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Do you accept the dark, or do you push through the light?

Grian floated in the darkness. It was calm. It was peaceful. He could spend his entire life here, without the pain of the outside world.

Perhaps he would.

But then he heard the cries of his friends. They were concerned. Of course they were, he was dying after all. 

And although it hurt to do so, although everything inside him was telling him to stay, he opened his eyes.

Two thoughts.

Firstly, it was bright. Very bright. It was blinding, and it was almost enough for him to turn back. 

Secondly, everything hurt. He felt blood pooling around him, and he felt dizzy.

He let out a strangled noise, and he heard sighs of relief around him. The next thing he knew, people were working to patch up the remaining wounds as Grian lied there in disbelief.

The darkness was filled with nothing but comforting lies.

Out here, where it is bright, it’s different. Everything may hurt, but at least he’s still alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bright


End file.
